robbazfandomcom-20200214-history
Walrus
Walrus is Robbaz' pet, along with Oslo and Moose. Walrus is a renegade, with no morals. He has been caught raping children, killing people, and having sex with dead people (vampires included) on multiple occasions. Robbaz first introduced Walrus in one episode of his Skyrim playthrough; since then, Walrus has been burned to death by a Blood Dragon and travelled to Valhalla, died again and was resurrected and even turned into a sweetroll. Walrus enjoys stalking children in his spare time, either when he's not assassinating people or jerking off in public. Recently, Walrus contemplated suicide; he was discovered by Robbaz standing on a ledge of a building, ready to jump, however, Robbaz, not concerned with his safety, managed to make him jump by shouting him off the ledge. He has since been found on quite a few ledges, including the roof of Lakeview Manor and the giant cliff beside it. Although Walrus rarely shows sign of posessing a soul, he seemed to mourn the death of Oslo. Walrus is also confirmed to possess a power known as 'Walrus Magic'. This magical force explains the aura he carried before he died and how he managed to defeat Alduin with ease. We are led to believe that this magical Walrus Force gives him extra strength, allowing Robbaz to mount him like a horse. Walrus has had cameos and appearances in other popular Robbaz videos. Titles Robbaz has christened Walrus with many names and titles. *Badass *King of Finland *King of the Britons *Sir Walrus, Lord of this World *Viking Warrior *Glorious *Kinky Bastard *Glorious Bastard Appearances Walrus has made cameo appearances is a lot of videos and games played by Robbaz. Here's some we've found so far: *Skyrim *Scribblenauts *GTA IV *Happy Wheels (multiple times) *Spore (see "Walrus Overlord") * Kerbal Space Program (Kerbal Flag in "Viking Space Program") * Robbaz's Evil Hideout & Gaming Setup * From the Depths (McWalrus - Your fastest way to diabetes) = Trivia *Walrus once killed Lydia , on Robbaz' orders. Robbaz chose him to do the deed because according to him, "he has no soul and therefore no morals." *Walrus is one of Robbaz's "trademarks." * Walrus has lived many lives and adopted many incarnations, such as the Walrus Overlord and Mecha-ass-rocket Walrus. * Walrus is incredibly hard to kill and is a seasoned killer. * Walrus's likeness was once used as a flag for the Kerbals. *Walrus constantly cries when he's reprehended by Robbaz because of his raping/jerking habits or when he sees a violent scene not caused by himself. * Walrus is currently single but active in the dating scene. *Ever since Walrus was turned into a Sweetroll he has had an obsession with sweetrolls - he now sees them as his kin. *Walrus even has a Twitterpage. *Walrus's diet mainly consists of "Dragon Balls" (Chaurus Eggs) and children. *Because of Walrus's colossal size and foul temper, he can only be moved by military transport aircraft - such as the C-130 Hercules. *Due to the enlarged size of Walrus's rump, it can sustain many objects to be rested upon it. Such as coffee mugs. *During the journey Robbaz and Walrus made to Horker Island, Solstheim; they encountered an extent of Walrus's family. Including Lord Tusk (father) and his 4 brother(s) and sister(s). *Walrus's father (Lord Tusk) and Walrus's mother (Iku-Turso, the Eternal) were presumably divorced. (possibly due to Walrus's habit of eating children and murdering innocents at random.) Lord Tusk most likely took custody of the couple's 5 children (Walrus, 4 others) and continued to reside on Horker Island, Solstheim. While Iku-Turso took residence in Northern Winterhold, Skyrim. *Walrus loves humping and jerking off in public. * Walrus is the face of Robbaz.com. *Walrus, on numerous occasions has tried to extend his penis with blacksmithing tools. *Moonwalking is one of Walrus's abilites. * Walrus knows how to ride a motorcycle. *Walrus once got rejected by a chicken. * Walrus was once Batman's sidekick. * Walrus is in dire need of a trip to the dentist. *Teleporting is one of Walrus's abilities. *Walrus once burned his asshole off by sitting on a fireplace. *Walrus has survived numerous strokes. *Although incredibly fat, Walrus was lifted into the air on a pot by Robbaz during a wedding ceremony - a ceremony later interrupted by Walrus violently murdering the bride and throwing away her carcass. * When not being a famous YouTube star, Walrus hangs out at home with Robbaz. *Walrus is known as the only living organism that actually wants to be a walrus. *Walrus is the sixth most powerful entity in the Power Ranking Gallery walrus2.jpg|Robbaz mounted atop Walrus. walrus3.jpg|Walrus Shepard. walrus1.jpg|Walrus contemplating suicide Majestic.png|Walrus Beginning To Evolve Walrus.png|"You're so cute, Walrus!" Category:Walrus Category:Lord Tusk Category:Pets of Robbaz Category:Characters